bloonstowerdefensesixfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Agents
Special Agents are special towers or abilities that are bought for Monkey Money. They can only be used once per purchase. Using them enough unlocks the Pro version, and using that enough unlocks the Ultimate version. Pros and Ultimates don't cost any more, and all of that Agent after they're unlocked are said unlock. Without the Agent Upgrade Matrix, Agents cannot be upgraded during rounds. They are, however, affected by Global Upgrades. Agents Beekeeper Fires bees really fast! Bee-covered bloons don't regenerate. Frozen and lead bloons are immune to bee stings. Bees stay on until the bloon is gone! Bees can leave the Beekeeper's range. Bees hardly hurt MOAB-class bloons. Costs 120 Monkey Money. Pro Unleash the swarm! Gives the Beekeeper the powerful Swarm ability, covering the map with angry bees. This ability can hit camo bloons but usually misses. Increases the Beekeeper's range by 10%. Unlocked after using the Beekeeper 50 times. Ultimate Death of a thousand stings! Bees attack super fast, can pierce frozen bloons, and the keeper itself can target camo bloons. Bees from the Swarm also get these boosts. Unlocked after using the Beekeeper Pro 100 times. Angry Squirrel Armed with sharp acorns, this squirrel goes berserk if bloons leak. For a few seconds, he attacks really fast, can detect camo, and can pop lead. When not berserk, it's basically a 0-0 Dart Monkey unaffected by any dart upgrades. Costs 60 Monkey Money. Pro Anger Mismanagement! Somehow the squirrel is even angrier, going berserk after only throwing 50 acorns! Beware his rage! Unlocked after using the Angry Squirrel 50 times. Ultimate Nobody thought it was possible, but the squirrel is even angrier still! Going berserk after throwing just 15 acorns, not much will remain after he rages! Unlocked after using the Angry Squirrel Pro 100 times. Meerkat Spy Meerkat Spy can't attack, but uses his keen senses to detect and inform other towers about camo bloons. Costs 60 Monkey Money. Pro Technology! Shoots strong lasers from its eye that blasts 4-6 layers off of bloons at the rate of an unupgraded Dart Monkey. Unlocked after using the Meerkat Spy 50 times. Ultimate Lasers. So many lasers. Fires three laser pulses in quick succession, along with a larger range. Unlocked after using the Meerkat Spy Pro 100 times. Bloonberry Bush Grows on the track. Starts off with 10 thorns and grows 5 every round for a max of 200, enough to pop the entire outer layer of a MOAB. Affected by Tack upgrades. Costs 50 Monkey Money. Pro Generates creepers every 3 rounds that can hold up to 15 thorns, along with letting the bush hold 250 thorns. Unlocked after using the Bloonberry Bush 50 times. Ultimate Super-fast growth doubles the thorns made each round, and causes it to make creepers every 2 rounds. The bush can now hold 400 thorns and creepers can hold 30. Unlocked after using the Bloonberry Bush Pro 100 times. Super Monkey Storm Calls in a big swarm of laser-beamin' monkeys that destroy all normal bloons and deal heavy damage to MOAB-class bloons. Only ZOMGs and ROFLs survive. Bosses heavily resist this and only take 100 damage instead of the 1000 it hits with. Costs 50 Monkey Money. Pro Sends in a second wave of Super Monkeys a little bit after the first, doing the same amount of damage to any surviving bloons. Only especially useful against ZOMGs, ROFLs, and bosses. Unlocked after using the Super Monkey Storm 50 times. Ultimate The Sun God Swarm is to be feared. Dealing 5000 damage to any non-boss bloons, only ROFLs and bosses stand any chance. Calls in a wave of Plasma Vision monkeys afterwards, dealing 2000 more damage. Unlocked after using the Super Monkey Storm Pro 100 times. Bloonsday Device Bringing Bloonsday into the hands of the monkeys. When its ability is activated, calls in a super-strong orbital laser strike that annihilates normal bloons and deals massive damage to MOAB-class bloons and bosses. Costs 250 Monkey Money. Pro Intense focusing of its laser leaves deadly plasma in the wake of the beam that stays until it cools down or is used on popping bloons. The laser itself is somewhat stronger. Unlocked after using the Bloonsday Device 20 times. Ultimate Advanced energy collection allows the laser beam to last twice as long. The Device itself also releases a strong electric pulse when activated, dealing 25 layers of damage to nearby bloons, no matter the kind, adding to the destruction. Unlocked after using the Bloonsday Device Pro 40 times. Tribal Turtle Tribal Turtles can be on land or in the water. Throws spears and coconuts, coconuts deal extra damage to Ceramics and can pop lead and frozen bloons. Spears pop 2, Coconuts pop 5. Costs 85 Monkey Money. Pro The Tribal Turtle throws spears and coconuts simultaneously. Unlocked after using the Tribal Turtle 50 times. Ultimate The Turtle can detect camo bloons. Spears are sharper and pop 4, Coconuts are harder and pop 10. Spears also do triple damage to MOAB-class bloons. Unlocked after using the Tribal Turtle Pro 100 times. Pontoon The Pontoon allows land towers to be placed on water. Costs 40 Monkey Money. Pro The Pontoon Pro increases the range of any tower, except Meerkat Spies who aren't pro, that is on it. Unlocked after using the Pontoon 50 times. Ultimate The Pontoon Ultimate, along with increasing the range of any tower, increases their pierce by 50%, with a minimum of 1. Unlocked after using the Pontoon Pro 100 times. Portable Lake The Portable Lake allows aquatic towers to be placed on land. Costs 40 Monkey Money. Pro Activate a Sea Monster to crush bloons! Pops off 5 layers and may stun. Unlocked after using the Portable Lake 50 times. Ultimate The Sea Monster snares MOAB-class bloons in its tentacles, tearing them apart and throwing their contents back a bit. Unlocked after using the Portable Lake Pro 100 times. Mad Snowman Hurls snowballs at bloons, popping them once before freezing. Melts after 10 rounds. Costs 60 Monkey Money. Pro Very abominable! Lasts 20 rounds and gains the "Abominable" Special Ability, allowing it to throw snowballs ultra fast. Unlocked after using the Mad Snowman 50 times. Ultimate Angrily cold! Doesn't melt at all, throws frozen snowballs that, along with freezing, remove two layers and having 4 pierce. Unlocked after using the Mad Snowman Pro 100 times. Bloon Destruction Unit A powerful unit of pure bloon destruction. Attacks really fast, making quick work of most normal bloons and heavily damaging MOAB-class bloons with its barrage of explosions and glaives. Channels boss energy and can annihilate anything that isn't a boss during boss battles. Deals minimal damage to bosses. Requires beating 10 bosses on Medium, with at least two being on Intermediate tracks and one being on an advanced track. Costs 400 Monkey Money. Pro Instead of firing high-yield explosives, the B.D.U. instead shoots bursts of plasma. Plasma lets it hurt explosion-resisant bloons without waiting for the glaives to hit them. Plasma also hurts bosses slightly more. Requires beating two bosses on Hard, with at least one being on an Intermediate track, and using the Bloon Destruction Unit 25 times. Ultimate Glaives are much larger and seek out targets. Plasma also deals more damage. And occasionally fires super-corrosive globs of MOAB-dissolving glue. Requires beating at least one boss on Insane and another on an Advanced track on Hard and using the Bloon Destruction Unit Pro 50 times.